Chiyori
Chiyori is a minor character in selector infected WIXOSS, and later a recurring character in selector spread WIXOSS. Appearance She is a small child wearing pink winter clothing. Her mittens and twin tails have a skull design. Personality She is a huge fan of the WIXOSS novels and wants to emulate its main character, going as far as to wish is to become an LRIG like the character. She seems to have a very short attention span when being warned of the dangers of Selector Battles and doesn't take to heart the risks. She is also quite loud and tends to become the center of attention when talking to her LRIG, Eldora, in public areas. Before becoming a Selector, she was once a very modest child. Background Not much is known about Chiyori other than that she was once a student who one day received Eldora after acquiring a Blue Request deck. Chronology selector infected WIXOSS She is first introduced in episode 6, when she encounters Yuzuki who was moping around in a playground. She challenges her to a Selector Battle, to which Yuzuki initially declines to by telling her the truth about Selector Battles. Chiyori responds by saying that she knows about the cost citing to the WIXOSS Novels. However, Yuzuki later complies to her request after seeing Kazuki being around his female friends, motivating her to battle. A battle ensues and Chiyori is defeated off-screen. She later reveals that her battle with Yuzuki was her first and before leaving gave her a copy of the WIXOSS Novel. Later, she is informed of Iona Urazoe's fan event, and decides to participate, but for one reason or another went to a building under construction instead. Her sudden appearance to the area left the construction workers having their lunch baffled. Embarassed, Chiyori left the area and in the end was unable to participate in Iona Urazoe's fan event. selector spread WIXOSS Relationships Eldora She first met Eldora when she unboxed her Blue Appli deck. Instead of being surprised that the card could talk, she called Eldora cute instead. They are like a comedic duo and are close friends. Even after finding out the truth about Selector Battles, Chiyori ended up becoming more enthusiastic about being a LRIG, like the protagonist from the WIXOSS novels. She is quite attached to Eldora and cried when they were losing the battle, because it would mean being separated from her. Fumio Futase She is a huge fan of her works and couldn't wait for the story to continue. However, after her encounter with her, she became rather scared of her when Fumio snapped and cried when she, and Ruko and her friends left her apartment. Trivia *She claims to have won three WIXOSS Battles as of selector spread WIXOSS Episode 3. It is unknown whether she refers to Selector Battles or a simple game of WIXOSS. **It can be implied that one of those battles was her victory against Amika Hashimoto in peeping analyze. *In selector spread WIXOSS Episode 9, she is shown unboxing Eldora from a Blue Appli deck. In real life, Eldora can only be acquired from a Blue Request deck and expansions such as WX-02 Stirred Selector. **It could be assumed that her deck is Blue Appli consisting of Eldora related cards minus the Piruluk related cards. However, she also owns cards that can only be found in Blue Request (e.g. Scylla, Water Phantom). Character Art Designs Chiyori_full_design.png|Full body design chara_08c.png|Back chara_08b.png Chiyori.jpg|Chiyori without her Eldora cosplay Chiyori's_Creation.jpg|Chiyori's drawing of Eldora TYPE×IV Links and References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Other Characters Category:Female Category:Selector Category:Human